To Love All Things Pretty
by Alcorion
Summary: Riku and Sora were the perfect couple, until a car accident left Riku blind and full of scars, Sora dumps him, but Roxas is there to pick up the pieces. AU Yaoi RikuxSora, eventual RikuxRoxas. Major Sora OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

To Love All Things Pretty

A/N: Hey there this is my first fic so please give me some feedback this is a prologue thingy, the real story begins next chappie...so tell me if I should trash this ok?? Thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

"Sora!!! C'mon or we will be late!!" – Yelled Riku.

"Dammit Riku!! Can't you fucking wait a little?" – Geez, I forgot Sora could get really bitchy when he was dressing, especially if it is for a prom.

"Okay, but hurry up!"

"Yea, yea, don't you want me to be stunning?"

"I expect no less from the one I love". Lie, I would love Sora even if he looked like Donald Trump.

"Ready!!!! No one will be sexier than meeeee!!"

I roll my eyes, typical Sora, since I met him he is like that, somewhat shallow. I wonder if he is with me just because of my looks... he of course not. "Hey Sora, are you my boyfriend just because of my looks?"

"Of course not silly!" Hehe I knew it

We took my car to the school, I really didn't want to go to this stupid prom, I would rather stay home, watch a movie, have awesome sex and then cuddle up. But what I wouldn'tdo for Sora?

We have some time before we reach school, **late** might I add. So I will fill you in on how Sora and I got together. We were best friends since we were about 6 years old, there was Kairi too but she is a bitch so I will leave her out. When Sora was 15 and I was 16, I "accidentally" caught him jerking off in his room, I said it was hot, and we end up having sex, you may think it was too fast but hell, we knew each other for like 10 years and he knew I was gay so... And we are together ever since, now I'm 18 and he is 17 and I love him more than anything in this world.

"Nice car Riku." Oh I forgot Roxas, he is Sora's little brother, he is 15 and a very nice guy, but I never talked to him that much, I'm giving him a ride to the school, it's not his prom but no one needs to know that.

"Thanks Rox, I just bought it." He blushed a little, weird. By the way my car is a Mitsubishi Lancer, just if you were wondering.

We took another five minutes to get there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn this shit is crowded.

"Hahahahaha cool, come Riku let's dance in the middle so everyone can see us!"

And here I am in the middle of the dance floor, I hate dancing, but Sora demands that of me. The nice part is to have his body brushing against mine like that, but I still hate dancing.

"What is it Riku? Stop frowning, it makes you ugly." Geez thanks Sora.

Finally it's over, I headed to the drinks table while Sora remained dancing, I met Roxas there.

"Hey Rox, having fun?" He seems a bit bored.

"Not really, I just came because yo...hehe I mean uh...oh yeah because Sora asked me to!" That kid is weird, what's with the stutter?

"Ok...look I know Sora will hate me for this but, I'm going home, I am sure he will find someone to give him a ride...bye Roxas."

"O-ok Riku, I will wait for Sora."

"Oh sorry do you want a ride?" Real smooth Riku, real smoth.

"N-no thanks, I apreciate it but he will be mad if I don't wait him."

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, it feels good to leave that place, I guess I will sleep alone today...and tomorrow...and maybe the day after...shit Sora will be soooo angry, well fuck it, I told him I didn't want to go.

It is raining a lot huh? Better be careful... is that a truck? WHAT THE??

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is it, thanks for reading this far...and don't forget to review...byee.


	2. Chapter 2

To Love All Things Pretty

A/N: sooo... I'm kind of disappointed... says I have over 50 hits but only 2 reviews... maybe you don't like this enough to review? Well... I must ask for more reviews please... they make me happy... and a big thanks for **missgoo93** and **Mizuki hikari, **you guys are the best... I shall be forever thankful to you.

So...since I forgot the disclaimer last chappie...I bring you Sephy!!!

Sephiroth: Who the fuck are you? And where the fuck I am?

Wow Sephy...you sure curse a lot... well enough with this crap...do the disclaimer and I will release you.

Sephiroth: I will kill you.

After the disclaimer please.

Sephiroth: Fine... This fucker here owns nothing...So fuck off lawyers!!

Thanks... on with the chappie...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

"Hey Rox, having fun?" Damn no, I would rather be eaten by a pack of wolves.

"Not really, I just came because yo...hehe I mean uh...oh yeah because Sora asked me to!" Shit, I can't trust my own tongue with him here.

"Ok...look I know Sora will hate me for this but, I'm going home, I am sure he will find someone to give him a ride...bye Roxas." He is leaving? Now I will _really _die of boredom.

"O-ok Riku, I will wait for Sora." Thanks for offering a ride.

"Oh sorry do you want a ride?" Now you ask.

"N-no thanks, I apreciate it but he will be mad if I don't wait him."

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye."

Now what do I do? Damn Sora and his party boy attitude, he doesn't deserve Riku, he is so fucking shallow, I love him, don't get me wrong but the way he treats Riku, like if he was some boytoy that is meant to be displayed, it really annoys me.

"Hey there Roxy, enjoying the solitude? I would like to fix that." Axel, he would be perfect for Sora, just as superficial.

"In your dreams Axel."

"But Roxy, if you gave me a try, I'm sure you wouldn't regret, because let's face it, I'm as hot as they come."

"Axel, please leave me alone, this night is already awful without you around, so go annoy someone else, like Marluxia. He keeps staring at you. I'm sure he would be very glad to be under you tonight."

"Marluxia? He was fucking terrible, you would be much nicer under me Roxy."

"I can't take this shit anymore, have fun with your hand tonight _Axy_."

"Call mee!!"

What a loser, he keeps going after me. We used to be friends...best friends, until he groped me and tried to fuck me on the kitchen floor. I never wanted to see him again. Sora is coming, I wonder how he keeps looking good even under so much sweat.

"Hey brother, have you seen Riku around?" Shit, I can see were this is going.

"Yeah. He left a while ago." Here it comes.

"WHAT???? Who the fuck he think he is?? That fucking bastard, he will pay for this." And the mask of grace falls.

" And you Roxas, how could you let him go away dumbass?" If it were up to me he would be as far away from you as possible.

"Well, I am not his boyfriend so, I digress." Did I use that word correctly? I never know, but it makes me look smart.

"Fuck, there is no use staying here without him to show around, let's fucking go brother." Finally.

"But Sora, how will we get back? Riku left remember?"

"Of course I do stupid, I will just ask Axel, he won't say no." Fuck, not Axel.

"Hey Axel! Yeah you, come here you sexy redhead." I think I'm gonna throw up.

"What is it beautiful?"

"Well you see, the bastard Riku left me here alone, and since I came with him, I'm driverless. Could you be so kind as to give me and my dumb brother here a ride?"

"Sure, anytime Sora. By the way, you should leave Riku, you deserve to be with the hottest guy in this school, besides you of course, and that guy is me."

"Tempting offer, I will think about it OK?" Poor Riku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we left. We are reaching our home right about now.

"Here we are, want me to come inside Sora?" Please say no.

"Sorry sexy, I'm tired and need to catch on with my beauty sleep."

"Whatever you say boy, whatever you say."

We climbed out of the car, but that annoying bastard stopped me.

"Roxy wait up!"

"The fuck you want now Axel?"

"Just a goodbye kiss." And he kissed me, forcefully might I add, so I did the thing anyone would do in my place, I kicked him in the balls.

"Shit. God damnit Roxas."

"Never do that again you hear me? Never."

That asshole, how fucking dare him kiss me like that. Who the fuck he thinks he is? I've had enough for one day, I'm just going to drop on my bed and let the sweet darkness take me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

Riiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiiing

Damn phone. I barely get to my feet, and answer it.

"Who is this?" Damn fucker calling me at 08:00 AM on a fucking Saturday.

"Hello, I am a doctor at the Kingdom Hearts Hospital, name is Xemnas, am I speaking to... Sora?" A doctor? Who died?

"No, this is his brother, Sora is sleeping, may I take the message?"

"Please tell him that his boyfriend, Riku is it? He entered the hospital yesterday victim to a car accident. We were asked by his father to inform you of the matter. If you want to come, the visits time is from 09:00 AM until 04:00 PM, goodbye."

What. The. Fuck?

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that is it...the third chappie is under way...but I think it will take a few days more...

Sephiroth: If anyone has read this far, they should be stabbed to death. BY MY SWORD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Okaaay anywho please please please review... I need the support to keep my mood going

Sephiroth: You are pathetic, begging for reviews like that.

Well...what you suggest?

Sephiroth: Ummm...Threat them with a sword?

No...only you would do such thing... but it's not that bad of an idea... Review or I will release Sephy on you!!!!

Sephiroth: Good... I could use the killing.

You heard him? Then review... I fear I will not be able to restrain him for to long.


	3. Chapter 3

To Love All Things Pretty

A/N: So... I said it would probably take a few days but...whatever...I just couldn't wait.. thanks to my awesome reviewers once more...**Misuki hikari **and** copygeijutsuka **for the reviews I give my humble thanks... and nice news...Sephy will do the disclaimer every chapter for this ficcie yay!!!

Sephiroth: When did I agree with this?

Shut up and do this already

Sephiroth: Again... this bastard does not own Kingdom Hearts... otherwise Kairi would be dead and I would fight Cloud with a mini-skirt. twitch

Yeah so... Sephy will also play Riku's awesome and sexy father!! Now on with the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

Everything happened so fast. A moment ago I was sleeping, until the phone rang...and my life seemed to end. Sora didn't take this much nicer... we are on a cab right now...

"Where to lads?" Asked the chubby driver.

"To Kingdom Hearts Hospital please."

"Okay dokay lads. So the whether huh? Pretty shitty don't you think?"

"Could you please just shut the hell up and drive?!" Sora said to the poor man... not that I was complaining... I hate this kind of small talk.

"Damn, you are very rude lad, just like my son... these kids nowadays." Can't this guy take a hint?

"I don't give a shit about your son, I am paying you to drive, so could you just do it?"

"Fine fine."

I am really worried... what could have happened to Riku? I hope it's nothing to serious... his father of all people asked for a doctor to call us... never expected that. Sora looks very shaken...maybe he does love Riku after all... I kind of feel bad about all the terrible things I said about him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

How could this shit happen?? I hope Riku was not drunk when he was driving... God what happened to him? I don't know what I will do if he gets deformed... I just wouldn't stand that.

"Where to lads?"

"To Kingdom Hearts Hospital please." Roxas said.

"Okay dokay lads. So the whether huh? Pretty shitty don't you think?"

"Could you please just shut the hell up and drive?!" The bastard! Does he think we are going to the hospital for fun? Riku could be comatose or worse and this asshole talks about the fucking whether!!

"Damn, you are very rude lad, just like my son... these kids nowadays."

"I don't give a shit about your son, I am paying you to drive, so could you just do it?"

"Fine fine." Finally.

Shit... what will I do? Riku can't be dead... or they would have said so... damn Riku... if he just had stayed at the prom none of this would have happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

There is the hospital, the car stops and Sora runs to the building. I pay the driver, who doesn't look very happy, thank him and run after Sora.

I reach him talking to a nurse.

"Which room is Riku Miyahara in?" He asks the nice looking lady.

"Miyahara? Let me see... he is at room 216."

"Thanks." And here we go running again. I think it is forbidden to run on a hospital but... whatever.

We reach the room... I stay outside since I am not his boyfriend or anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

"Riku! What the...?" There is a doctor with white hair and orange eyes talking to Riku's father.

"Who let you in young man?" Asked the doctor. What a rude way to greet people.

"Excuse me Dr. Xemnas, this is Sora. Riku's... boyfriend." So Sephiroth finally admitted that his son is gay huh? He is a very tall and handsome man, very... hot if I could say so myself. Oh right, Riku.

"Could you please tell me what happened to Riku doctor?"

"Well, I was about to tell his father when you came bursting trough that door like an ox, at least it will save me the time." There must be a huge stick up his ass.

"He is unconscious right now, but he is not in a coma. Luckily for him the truck hit his car on the right side; he was thrown out of the windshield and suffered severe cuts all over his body, also the glass cut trough both his eyes leaving him in a temporary state of blindness, but that can be repaired with a cornea transplant. The sad part is that there is very few donors, so he might have to wait sometime for the operation." He said that like someone would mention a rainy day. And suddenly the thought struck me light lightning... Riku is blind... scars covering his body... that is not good at all.

"Money is of no concern, I can afford the best treatment for my son, and I could pay for an advance in the transplant."

"I am afraid to tell you Mr. Miyahara that it is not so simple, there is a long line of people on the same condition as him, people who need that transplant just as much as him."

"This is ridiculous. Do you know who I am? I could get you fired of this hospital."

"I do not care who you are, I am only telling you what has happened and what can be done. Your money will be of no use to him right now. If you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to right now."

"This is an outrage, how dare that man talk to me like that. And you Sora, I want you to take a good look at my son, I only called you here to show you what you have done to him, this is your entire fault. I hope you are happy." And he left me there. My heart shattered. Lost in my own misery.

To Be Continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that is all of that... I only updated because I was very happy with my lovely reviewers... it helped me out a lot and I took all the criticism to heart...and I hope to improve. Now Sephy tell them what I told you to say.

Sephiroth: What am I? Your errand boy?

Something like that...now say it already or you will not get the cookies.

Sephiroth: You are evil... Alcorion wants to tell you he needs someone with proficiency in english to proof read this story... He also expects to have a few more reviews... and last he wants your opinion... who do you think Sora should be paired with later? Axel? Zexion? Cid? Or me?twitch Tell what you want in your reviews.

Good job Sephy... I clap for you.

Sephiroth: Whatever... I want my cookies now.

hands Sephiroth a jar of cookies

Well this is it...until next time guys

Sephiroth: Yummi... I love cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

To Love All Things Pretty

A/N: so here I am once more... still kind of sad for the lack of reviews... but 7 is a start.. I wanna thank **copygeijutsuka, Mizuki hikari** for being so loyal to this fic so far, also want to thank **TAIYOUKAI-SHI, **and the person who favorited this story. Can't forget about **rikureplica **and** fantacination **for reading and giving me valuable tips. And sorry it took so looooong, but ff(dot)net was being a bitch.

Sephiroth: Alcorion owns nothing.

I have no more to say so... on with the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

I hate hospitals, these white walls and white ceilings. This place means the end for a lot of people and yet, it means renewed hopes and a new life for others. Even so, I can't help but sense this horrible smell, the smell of death that lingers in here.

I think of Riku, he is so perfect, so beautiful and kind... he always treated me nicely. But that was probably because I was the little brother of his boyfriend, and I hated that. I think I've always loved him; my heart always seemed to jump and get uneasy every time he was around. And now I feel regret, the regret for never saying how much I cared about him, 'cause even if he had rejected me at least he would have acknowledged me in some way besides being Sora's brother. I hope he is alright for his sake and Sora's, I will never forget the lost look Sora had when I told him that Riku was in the hospital.

A doctor is coming out of the room right now, soon followed by Riku's father, I think his name is Sephi-something or other. That guy gives me the creeps.

I enter the room and the first thing I see is Sora kneeled on the ground, sobbing. I move my head to the left and there I see it, Riku's body, he seems so peaceful, he has bandages all over his body and around his eyes... I really want to go near him, but first I must see what is wrong with Sora.

"Sora what happened?" He turns and grabs me in a breath-taking hug... I urge him to the small sofa near the bed. "Tell me what is wrong Sora." He looks so small in my arms.

"It's all my fault Roxy all my fault." My eyes widen at the use of that old nickname.

"No Sora, this couldn't possibly be your fault." He looks at me, his eyes red from all the crying.

"You were not even with him, he left because he wanted to."

"But you don't understand Roxy, he didn't want to go to that stupid prom in the first place, I forced him to."

"Even so, you had no way of knowing something like this could happen." I stroke his back; in a lame attempt to sooth him a little. "He is gonna be alright isn't he? What did the doctor say?" I'm very worried with Riku's condition; I need to know how he is.

"Dr. Xemnas said he is only unconscious right now and that he should wake up soon..." He looks at Riku. "But his body is covered in scars and he is blind, he needs a cornea transplant in order to be able to see again." Blind? Oh no, poor Riku, how will he react to that when he wakes up? His eyes were so beautiful.

"I-I'm so lost right now, this is all my fault." I make him lay down with his head on my lap while I keep stroking his back, he must've been really tired, because he soon falls asleep.

"This is all messed up." I leave him sleeping on the sofa, I need to find that Xemnas dude and ask him some questions.

I leave the room only to come face to face with Riku's dad.

"I've seen you before. You are that boy's brother aren't you?"

"Y-yes I am." His eyes are so different from Riku's, they have the same color and yet, his dad's eyes are so cold and calculating, like a beast, waiting for one wrong move before it attacks.

"Has Sora gone home yet?" I shook my head. "Humph, that brat can't take a hint can he?"

"Don't talk about Sora like that, you don't even know him."

"Oh but I do, I know him better than you think, he is a tramp, only interested in Riku's money, I've seen that kind before." How dare he talk about Sora like that! Sure Sora was superficial, but he loves Riku, or else he wouldn't have cried so much.

"Shut up!!" He lifts one delicate eyebrow, like if he was amused by my sudden outburst.

"As you please, I am a very busy man, and I need to go back to my office." His tone is completely different now. "Tell my son if he wakes up that I will come visit him as soon as I can."

And he leaves just like that. I don't get it, first he looks like he could murder someone, and then he looks like I amused him. I decide to forget my quest for Xemnas for now. I think Sora needs me more now than ever before... besides if he is still sleeping, I will use that to get close to Riku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's POV

Interesting kid. He has guts; I don't remember someone brave enough to tell me to shut up. He definitely doesn't know what kind of power I hold. Still, he seems a much nicer choice then that slut Sora, I never trusted the brat, and I still don't trust him, even if he tried to look as if he was suffering. That was pathetic, I could clearly see through his facade.

"Master Sephiroth." I acknowledge my driver with a nod.

"Take me to my house Lexaeus. Quickly."

"As you wish sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

I went back to the room. Sora was still sleeping, so I went to Riku's side. He looks like an angel, so beautiful, so flawless. I touch his face. His skin is very soft.

It will be very hard from now on; I still fear how he will take that he is blind. The good side, if there is a good side, is that he already finished high school, that way he will be able to rest as much as he needs until they find a donor.

I kiss him softly, I long for the taste of his mouth on mine, this is not the first time I kiss him like this, every time he slept in my house, I crawled inside Sora's bedroom and kissed him. I enjoy this touch so much that I don't even realize someone is moving behind me.

"Roxas?"

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... do you think it was too short? I'm trying to make this longer but...that seemed a good place to end... and next chapter or maybe in chapter 5 Riku will wake up!!! Yay!!

Sephiroth: Shut up! You are giving me a headache.

You are more bitchy than usual today... well... as you all have seen Sephy liked Roxas!!!!!

Sephiroth: No I didn't, you just made me think that.

Shut up, you are spoiling my fun.

Sephiroth: Good.

Oh forget it... until next time!!! Please please review??


	5. Chapter 5

To Love All Things Pretty

A/N : Hey there...I'm sooo sorry for this looooong wait...I've been procrastinating a lot...well anyways thanks to all my wonderful reviews...OMG I can't believe I've received 7 reviews for chapter four...I'm so happy!!!

Sephiroth: Damn...I really thought I got rid of you...

You will never get rid of me Sephy...because I love you!

Sephiroth: WHAT? Are you insane? Wait...get back...I will kill you!

"hugs Sephiroth"

Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I am so filthy, so terrible filthy... I must get a bath...

You are a drama queen Sephy...you liked the hug no matter what you say...anyways...on with the chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own, you no sue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

"Roxas?" Shit...I'm screwed.

"Roxy what are you doing?" I get away from Riku as quickly as I can and look to Sora.

"Hehe... Hey Sora, I was just umm... I was coming to see Riku when I tripped somehow... hehe." I say this stupid lie scratching the back of my head.

"Oh...okay." That was close... he is starting to get up. I go to his side.

"You okay Sora? You look like shit."

"I'm better now, look I think I going home... if he wakes up give me a call alright?" What? He can't be serious.

"Sora, are you mad? Riku will need you when he wakes up! You're his boyfriend damnit!"

"Shut up! I don't care, I need time for myself too you know!"

"And you expect me to stay here with him? It's not me who he will want to see!" It hurts to say this.

"Well... if you don't want to stay here then be my guest, what I do know is that I'm not going to waste my precious time waiting here in this boring room. I'm leaving." And he walks out.

I can't believe he is leaving Riku like this. How stupid I was thinking that he was changed, that he was not that shallow bastard anymore. Argh now I'm pissed off!! Sora is so selfish. Riku will be so devastated when he discovers that Sora is not here, that he was replaced by his stupid little brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

Roxas is so annoying... if I want or not to stay in that damn room is off my concern not his. He is so meddlesome. He just don't understand that I can't stay in that room any more...I can't stand to see Riku... beautiful Riku...well I guess now he is bizarre Riku...or destroyed Riku. He will never be like he was anymore. Hell... why this had to happen? I was so happy and now... I don't know what to do... I can't be with Riku anymore... he is blind now...and all those scars...just thinking about it makes me sick.

I decide to walk home. During all the way I think of what to do, it's obvious that we can't date anymore, so I must think of a good way of finishing things off with Riku...maybe I should just out and say it to him. It will be like a band-aid... a quick little pain that soon goes away hehehe. Yeah, I think that should do.

Finally my house... now I will just eat something and go to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' POV

I'm just siting here waiting for Riku to wake up. Looking at his beautiful face that now has two scars... one across the mouth and another across an eye, I can only see the end of it since his eyes are bandaged. I feel my eyes water again, poor Riku, isn't enough that he had to go through such an awful accident; he still has to accept the fact that his boyfriend will not be here to support him when he most needs it. But I decided, I will remain at his side until he gets better, I will try and heal his deep wounds...these wounds that no doctor in the world could heal... oh God... I see a very hard future ahead of him...

This relationship should end... not because I desperately want to be with him, but because this relationship will only destroy him.

"Hummm" What is this noise? I get up and hurry to Riku's side. My eyes widen at the sight. Riku's lips are trembling... he's... he's waking up!!

"Riku? Are you awake? Riku?"

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness of this one... I'm really having trouble with it...and I don't exaclty feel excited about this...well...I will not give up...not for now anyway

Sephiroth: You are truly pathetic, you should give up... but not only on this story... you should give up on life!

You're so mean to me... why?

Sephiroth: I am mean by nature; it's who I am. Live with it.

Anyways...again sorry for the long wait...and for the cliffie...but I thought I should end it here...until next time...and don't forget to review!!


	6. Chapter 6

To Love All Things Pretty

A/N: Hey there... I feel so ashamed of myself... such a long long long wait... I'm sorry...I guess you will hate me even more when I say I've postponed Riku's awaekening to the next chapter... sorry... but it was the only way I've found to write this one...

And perhaps you guys are wondering where the heck is Sephy... he is at his mom's house for Christmas I think... well on with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

I enter my house just to find my mom still gone, I swear that woman don't care about me at all, always away on some business trip or another... selfish bitch. I still can't believe what happened to Riku, but I'm glad I wasn't in the car with him.

Maybe I'm being a little selfish myself? Riku is there all fucked up and I'm here in my comfortable house. Oh well though luck I guess, not my fault he busted his ass.

I walk to the kitchen to grab some pepsi; maybe I should order out today? I wonder if Roxas is coming home or not... probably not, he's by Riku's side most likely, sometimes I think the kid has the hots for him... not that I can judge him, Riku used to be 100 hotness, but not anymore, why is he still there then? Doesn't matter anyway, he can stay there forever for all I care.

I sit at the couch and just as I'm about to turn on the TV the phone rings... I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hiiii, is Sora there?" Axel? What does he want?

"Speaking."

"Hello Soraaa, how are you in this fine day?"

"Cut to the chase Axel, why would you call me at this time of the day? On a Saturday no less."

"Well, I'm calling to know if you would like to hang out or something, I'm bored as hell here... besides, I have nothing to burn left." He is so crazy; all this pyro shit freaks me out sometimes.

"Why don't you burn your house then?"

"I would, but we all remember how that went." Yeah that was pretty funny, his father almost killed him, not to mention he nearly gave his mother a heart attack.

"So... what you suggest I do to get rid of your bored state?"

"Woah babe, soooo many nasty things just went through my mind right now, but since you're with Riku I guess you wouldn't care to here my suggestions?"

"Actually, your timing couldn't be more perfect, I just decided I'm going to finish things with him."

"Really now? That's definetely good news, the best news I've heard today so far."

"I don't know about that, I'm kind of sad to finish things with him."

"Then why don't we meet in thirty minutes to see a movie at the Plaza? Maybe I can think of a way to cheer you on, if you know what I mean."

"Sounds tempting, okay then half an hour at the Plaza. See you there."

"Nice, see you in a few moments babe."

I hung up. Well maybe it's too soon to be doing this, but sooner the better... it will help me get used to not having Riku anymore. Besides, he is hot I can't deny that.

I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the movie. I'm so excited! Things are definitely looking better already.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel's POV

I'm getting close to the Plaza, I can almost feel Sora's lips on mine. He looks so much like Roxas, they probably taste alike. I was about to give up my pursuit for him, but I guess all comes to those who wait and flirt. My mind is already thinking of everything I could do to him at the theater, perhaps even a blowjob? That would be nice.

I just entered the Plaza's parkin lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I feel so sore... my body aches everywhere. What happened? Last thing I remember is getting out of the prom without Sora, it was raining a lot and then... I can't remember anything else.

I try to get up but my body aches desperately, I can't even move a finger. Why is everything so dark? Surely I can open my eyes right? I force them open, and after a little struggle I manage to pry them open... I feel something liquid on them, maybe that's why I still can't see a damn thing? Oh my God my eyes are burning...what the hell is happening to me???

I'm desperately trying to call for help but I can't hear my own voice...

"Riku? Are you awake? Riku?" Who is that? That voice is barely recognizable, is that Sora? No that voice is too deep to be Sora's, maybe it's father's? No not deep enough.

"Oh my God Riku! Your eyes are bleeding!! SOMEONE GET OVER HERE!!!!! I NEED HELP" That voice is so loud and I am so tired, I think I'm going to rest a little while. I can hear nothing more.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You guys thought I would really wait more for Riku to wake up? Come on I'm not that cruel. The next chapter is probably going to take a while, but your reviews can help me write faster!! Oh by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! May your lives be full of happy moments.

Sephiroth: You? What are you doing in my house? How did you find me?

Sephy!! I missed you soooo much, but I thought you were going to spend Christmas with your mommy?

Sephiroth: WHAT? HOW SO YOU KNOW ABOUT MOTHER?

That doesn't matter now does it? Well anyways... until next time folks!

Sephiroth: YOU WILL NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!

Humm... help?


	7. Author's Note

A/N:

A/N:

Hi there, humm... I think I'm discontinuing this fic here... I just don't seem to get enough inspiration for it and I don't know where it's headed….. not to mention the lack of reviews…. But if you want to see this to the end leave a review and I'll try my hardest to finish it…even though I'll probably get like 4 reviews anyways


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow... It's been a long time, I never thought I would get as many reviews as I did telling me to continue this… so after all this time here's another chapter… just a warning though, in the past couple of months my views on life and all that changed and those changes may be reflected on this fic… the plot is the same but the way I go about it will be slightly different I presume… WARNING: small lemon in the last part of Sora's POV… it will be marked.

Sora's POV

By the time I arrived at the Plaza Axel was already waiting for me in front of the theater, he was stunning, tight black jeans with a blood red sleeveless jacket. He was not as good looking as Riku was before the accident but it got pretty damn close.

As I neared him, a sense of dread took me over, I don't know why I felt that but I quickly pushed it to the back of my head. Axel finally saw me and started waving like a maniac; he took the last remaining steps toward me.

"Hey there babe, you sure took your time." He then grabbed me kind of forcefully, perhaps thinking I might reject his advance, and kissed me. I was shocked for a second there but soon started to return the kiss, it felt… weird. Axel was very different than Riku, while Riku respected my space and hated to show affection in public Axel came full force (A/N: heads out of the gutter guys ) from the start, and he obviously didn't mind to show affection to anyone who wanted or not to see it.

"Ready to see the movie babe?"

"Sure Ax."

So we waited in line to "see" the movie, I didn't even read the name of it because we wouldn't be seeing any of it so it didn't matter. The line was kind of big for a Saturday afternoon so the movie was probably good, and the risk of someone seeing us was even bigger, shit I could go without that. Axel doesn't take his hand out of my butt, that aggravates me a little, I'm not some filthy whore you know.

We enter the dark room and Axel immediately takes us to the last row so we can have more privacy. We sit and he starts chatting away, normally I'm the one to talk since Riku is kind of a quiet person… damn it why does Riku keep getting into my mind! I'm doing this to move on from him, to leave him behind me. If just sitting here and talking is not going to work I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

akusoraakusoraakusoraakusoraakusoraakusoraakusora

"Ax?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." As I say that I grab him by his jacket and start kissing him, our tongues battle in an empty way, at least it feels empty, images of Riku in his hospital bed start to take over, so I have to increase the level of distraction. I start to kiss his jaw while my hands unbutton his jeans; I play with the waistband of his underwear and with his manhood through the soft fabric. I finally pull down the piece of clothing and my hand reaches for his flesh, I can hear him moan slightly. I take most of him into my mouth and immediately start licking it; the taste of his flesh fills my senses.

akusoraakusoraakusoraakusoraakusoraakusoraakusora

My God what am I doing? Suddenly I'm back on Earth, and as I realize what in the hell I'm doing, I freak out… as I get up and run I can hear Axel calling me. I have to get away from him.

Roxas' POV

I feel my eyes are betraying me as I look and see Riku squirming in his bed, I run to his side to help him, I try calling out to him but he seems out of it. Then the scariest thing I've ever seen happens, his eyes start to bleed and he stops moving.

I start to scream but soon see how pointless it is, I run to the other side of the bed to press the button that calls the nurse, I keep pressing and pressing and it seems no one is coming, just as I start to run for the door in order to call someone the nurse enters and asks what's going on.

"Riku's eyes are bleeding! Help him quickly!"

She looks over to him and hushes to his side, all the while calling for a doctor, she start to unwrap the bandages on Riku's eyes to have a better look. When they are out of the way the blood starts running even more. I don't feel good, my head starts spinning and I feel nauseous.

The doctor enters with a few more nurses and just like that they take him away, the nurse that was helping him comes over to me and starts asking what happened. I just look at her face, I can't take it anymore.

"He was awake! Why did he pass out again?" As I say that, I fall to my knees and start to cry…

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know this was short… but bare with me okay? I just don't have what it takes to write long chapters… thanks again to all of you who reviewed… I promise next chapter will be mostly Roxas' pov because he is kind of neglected in this one… till next time!! Oh and don't forget to review… they make me happy and they give me the strength of will to sit down in front of my computer to write more.


End file.
